


baby, take your time

by milkdaze (flowerstems)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerstems/pseuds/milkdaze
Summary: Trying to get Kageyama to hold his hand in public without him flustering, skin flushing red from the tips of his ears down past the neckline of his shirt, is almost as difficult as trying to get Kageyama to do just about anything Hinata suggests.





	

Trying to get Kageyama to hold his hand in public without him flustering, skin flushing red from the tips of his ears down past the neckline of his shirt, is almost as difficult as trying to get Kageyama to do just about anything Hinata suggests. This isn't a bad thing, Hinata has long since come to accept that Kageyama is _stubborn_ but Hinata is stubborn, too, and he'll get Kageyama to hold his hand in public even if he has to coax and prod and wheedle Kageyama into it until they're fifty. Or older.

 

The first time goes well—as well as Hinata expects, which means it's neither here nor there, Hinata doesn't exactly get what he wants but he gets close enough. Hinata holds his hand out to Kageyama who slurps his milk and stares at it for a minute until Hinata shakes his hand between them, gaze determined, and Kageyama almost spits out his milk.

 

“Are you serious?” Kageyama spins around, looking every which way, then hisses, “But people will _see_.”

 

“So what? You shy?” Hinata wiggles his fingers, lets himself grin obnoxiously to coax Kageyama’s Pavlovian annoyance, and it works, almost, because Kageyama reaches for Hinata’s hand, driven by the challenge alone, then stops and curls his fingers into his own palm. Their hands are so _close_. “C’mon,” Hinata whines.

 

“Ugh, shut up already!” Kageyama grabs Hinata’s hand and shoves it down into the space between them as he steps closer, as though he's trying to hide their hands. He doesn't let go. “Dumbass.”

 

So Kageyama is shy with these things. That's okay, Hinata can work with this, but at the same time he feels as though he's being robbed of his opportunity to skip down a sidewalk, swinging their interlocked hands and showing off their young love. It's not like Kageyama would ever do something like that but a guy can dream. Don't judge fantasies.

 

“Kageyama the shy guy,” Hinata teases and the tips of Kageyama’s ears turn red as he frowns, mumbling as he throws his empty milk box away, but he doesn't let go of Hinata’s hand. Maybe he really is shy?

 

If that's the case then Hinata won't push all at once. Taking some things slow isn't bad. Besides, they're in public and they're holding hands, if this is the best Hinata can get then he'll take it.

 

“Your hand feels gross and clammy,” Hinata snorts.

 

Kageyama squeezes Hinata’s hand tightly and almost yells, Hinata can tell by the way his shoulders tense as he opens his mouth wide, but then he takes a deep breath and grits his teeth. “Shut up, dumbass. You wanted this.”

 

It's true so Hinata flashes a grin and kisses Kageyama’s cheek with a loud, wet smack. Kageyama shrieks and shoves Hinata away but Hinata clings to him, arms around his waist, and snickers. “C’mon, dumbass, hold my hand!”

 

“You're the only dumbass here!”

 

Hinata disagrees.

**Author's Note:**

> i challenged myself to write three short things and this is the first. i had fun so i win.


End file.
